


Snapshots

by yormgen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory implied, Post-Canon, polythieves because you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/pseuds/yormgen
Summary: Not horribly long ago, Makoto had discussed this with Ryuji, about how beautiful people didn't seem to understand the effect that being beautiful had on others. If watching Akira lose footing on the treadmill and hit the ground hard didn't keep Ryuji's mouth from going dry in the gym's locker room, then watching Ann stuff herself to cope with a bad test grade wasn't going to keep Makoto from getting distracted by her new lip gloss. It was what it was.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as an adjacent to [where the heart is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11375115/), but it still works as a general post-canon fic if you haven't read it! no worries.

 

 

"There really is no need for something so extravagant." Yusuke meets Ryuji's exasperated stare indifferently, before he looks back to the sign overhead. "You shouldn't waste your money for my sake."

 

Ryuji rolls his eyes. "It's a ¥1500 beef bowl, not a freakin' buffet, dude. Besides, I promised I would a while back. C'mon."

 

Yusuke vaguely recalls this, a long since overlooked conversation in Mementos where he had commented on the alienation he felt towards his classmates at the time, so Ryuji had fumbled over an invite to eat with him after school. It was a kind but unnecessary pity, so Yusuke thought nothing of it when their schedules became too hectic for Ryuji to remember to deliver on it.

 

But, Ryuji had not forgotten entirely, so it seems. After one inconspicuous text to meet in Shibuya after class, so they were, Ryuji holding open the door for Yusuke and tapping his foot impatiently. Admittedly, a wonderful aroma reaches them from inside, and Yusuke can't remember the last time he had the luxury of eating beef. He ducks his head and steps forward.

 

Ryuji and Yusuke don't have a strained relationship by any means, not by now at least, but it was rare for them to interact without a mediator. They appreciate each other distantly at best, recognize each other's struggles and strengths for what they were. Their interests and hobbies don't overlap much, and it usually leaves them without much to talk about. In the past year, however, they did find a few shared passions they could discuss; a good bowl of ramen, captivating fight scenes in movies, Akira.

 

"Y'know, Akira used to work here. Not too often, said he was the only employee most of the time," Ryuji guides Yusuke to the bar. "Can you imagine him runnin' around like a chicken with its head cut off, tryna take all those orders alone?"

 

It's an amusing thought, Yusuke admits, but not one he can easily imagine for Akira. "He's generally very capable at multitasking. As hard as it sounds, I can only imagine him excelling at the challenge," he says. "It's a shame we couldn't come to eat with him."

 

Ryuji sighs and passes Yusuke a menu. He clearly already knew what he was ordering. "Yeah, well. We can come back when he's in town again or whatever, but you just said _today_ that you haven't been eating much. Again."

 

"Yes," Yusuke blinks, not sure what that has to do with Akira. He looks down the menu thoughtfully, and since everything sounds nourishing, he resolves to order whatever Ryuji does. "I've been spending longer hours in the studio now that the legwork for my portfolio is underway. I haven't wanted to lose my focus for any longer than it would take to replenish my supplies."

 

"What about replenishing _you_ , dude?" Ryuji jabs his thumb against Yusuke's ribs and smirks. "Keep it up and you won't have the energy to be makin' anything."

 

Yusuke squirms away from Ryuji's hand, tentatively touching his side. "... I suppose that is true. I appreciate your generous offer to fuel my endeavors."

 

Ryuji waves a hand, dismissive.

 

"In any case, when is your next event?" Yusuke asks, with the topic of endeavors on his mind, and pulls out his cell phone.

 

"What? ... Oh, you mean that marathon I was thinking about?"

 

Yusuke nods, finding the chat log he was looking for. He presses his finger to a specific message to save it to his calendar. "You mentioned it to the group some weeks back. I would like to come."

 

"Uh." It's not as though Ryuji normally understands Yusuke's whims, but this one was way beyond him. "Why? It's not like anyone will be standing still long enough for you to draw 'em."

 

"The chance to sketch your gestures while you run does sound valuable, but I would mostly like to support your passions, just as you have mine," Yusuke says easily, accepting the bowl an employee sets in front of him.

 

Yusuke can't see Ryuji's face when he ducks into his own food, but he can see the tips of Ryuji's ears turn very pink. Yusuke realizes Ryuji may be just a bit embarrassed, and he finds himself charmed. While he has his phone out, he takes a picture for Akira.

 

*

 

It's seems as though an unspoken alliance to keep Yusuke fed was enacted without his knowledge. Yusuke won't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

It's nice, having a reason to see his friends. The school year has been a dramatic shift for all of them, an intense change in workloads, in environment. They all meet when they can, and their chatroom never maintains any radio silence, but without the concerns of the Metaverse, there are other things to prioritize.

 

Attending Kosei while the bulk of his friends still attend Shujin is, undeniably, a bit lonesome. He appreciates their efforts to keep him from isolation, methodically and aggressively treating him a few times a week.

 

"I know it's quite a way out, but I think you'll like the atmosphere," Haru tells Yusuke, leading him by the arm through a very posh district that he's never been to before. 

 

Today seems to be Haru's turn. She's told Yusuke before how Akira would accompany her to different restaurants so she could study customer service and flavor profiles, and Yusuke respects her dedication to the heart behind the culinary arts. While he does have the sense to know her invitation to him today is entirely for the effort of feeding him, he's still more than happy to aid her.

 

He follows her into a hotel, and onto an elevator. It's a longer ride then he expects, but Haru spares him from having to compensate the silence with small talk. She hums a familiar tune, drumming her fingers gently where they curl around Yusuke's elbow, and the minute passes comfortably. The doors open before Yusuke can place Haru's song, but she smiles when she tugs him forward and he decides to let it go, to continue following her lead.

 

It's a lavish French bistro; large windows adorn with golden curtains drawn open, intimately spaced dark-wood tables set between black plush booths, sleek black carpets adorned with gold swirling embellishments. The extravagance almost reminds Yusuke of Madarame's palace, but with more sensible taste and refinement; Haru was right, he does appreciate the atmosphere. She always did have a discerning eye for aesthetics.

 

When he sits at the booth they're led to, Haru surprises him by sitting next to him, instead of across from him. She orders them both hot tea and spreads the menu out in front of them, running her finger down the list of what Yusuke believes are desserts.

 

"I came here with my father when I was younger," she tells him, looking over the selection.

 

Yusuke scans the menu as well, but it's largely in English and French, so he'll default to Haru's suggestions. "Was that before he changed?"

 

She's startled for a moment, but relaxes into a wry smile quickly enough. "Yes," she says with some effort. "He'd brought me here for my tenth birthday, because he thought I'd enjoy the cake."

 

"Did you?"

 

"I did. What ten-year old doesn't love chocolate?"

 

Yusuke nods. "When I turned ten, Madarame bought me my first set of oil paints. Before then I had been limited to acrylics and water colors, so it had felt as though he was telling me that he could finally see maturity in my work. It was the last birthday he celebrated with me, however."

 

"The time you've had to practice with them paid off, your oil paintings are beautiful." Haru puts her hand to his knee, a grounding gesture, and Yusuke's not sure if it's for his sake or her own. "Father acknowledged my birthday until I was at least thirteen, I believe."

 

"Ah," Yusuke says lightly. "You win, then."

 

Haru gives him a small, gentle smile. "No. I don't really think either of us do."

 

The quiet that follows doesn't feel as awkward as the conversation may have called for. Yusuke's not certain at what point Haru leaned into him, head on his shoulder, but he doesn't mind. Haru looks over the menu again, and Yusuke watches her fingers drum the tune from earlier against his knee. It's an understanding quiet.

 

"Yuu-kun?" Haru smiles when Yusuke blinks dumbly at her, connecting the new nickname slowly. "Would you be willing to split a dessert with me?"

 

He clears his throat, centers himself again. "The chocolate cake?"

 

She giggles, and carefully folds the menu. "Yes. For years I've wanted to come eat it again, but I... didn't want to come alone."

 

Yusuke believes he understands. He felt similarly about visiting museums alone after his peers had left the atelier, until Akira offered to go with him. He's almost surprised Haru hadn't brought Akira with her to this bistro already.

 

"I wonder," he muses. "Do you think Ann would enjoy the cake here?"

 

Haru gasps, eyes wide and bright. "Ann-chan _would_ love the cake here!" She takes Yusuke by the arm again while she fishes out her cellphone. "Oh, but... I think if I brought her here alone, I would convince myself it was a date and get nervous... Maybe I could bring everyone, once Shiho-chan and Aki-kun are in town again?"

 

Yusuke only spares a few moments considering the potential costs of such a meal, before deciding he probably can't conceptualize it. Distantly, it makes him think about Ryuji's offer to revisit the beef bowl shop once Akira returns as well. 

 

"Perhaps," he decides, watching Haru take photos of their teacups for the group chat. "That does sound nice."

 

*

 

"Wow," Futaba mumbles, watching Haru vengefully pinch the life out of a mealy bug she catches on Leblanc's coffee plant. "You talk to bugs the same way you talked to _Shadows_."

 

Haru flushes, wiping her hand on a napkin. "Boss is doing so well taking care of it, I'd hate to see it infested..." Haru meets Futaba's waiting gaze and squirms. "... I suppose the bugs I found on my plants were always the one thing I was allowed to take my aggressions out on without losing face. Shadows, as well."

 

It's a relief when Futaba only nods and carefully adjust the plant's leaves to check for any other pests. Being watched during these slips in her demeanor still felt so new to Haru, she didn't know how to check herself on it yet.

 

"Yeah, I get that," Futaba says, surprisingly easy. "If all that intrusive energy is gonna build up, it's good to have a harmless outlet for it."

 

Haru shifts in her barstool, hesitating until Futaba raises a brow at her. "Do you have something like that?" She asks quietly, as though there's anyone else in the cafe to hear their secrets. "Something to take your thoughts out on?"

 

"Video games," Futaba replies quickly. "Do you know what the best part about being able to blow up whatever I want in an MMO is? The fact that no one cares when I cackle like a trigger-happy pyromaniac. Also, it's better than like, setting my hair on fire when I scare myself in the mirror."

 

Haru takes a sharp breath, and smiles. "Oh... yes, I know exactly what you mean! If I catch my reflection while I'm wearing something Father bought me, sometimes I just want to take scissors to all of my clothes... I usually go trim dead leaves off of my vegetables, instead."

 

Futaba laughs, and Haru finds herself giggling too. She knew that she wasn't the only person, even among her group, who dealt with urges built on years of forced silence, but talking about it casually, acting on it without worrying her company, was a new privilege. She wonders if Futaba's ever been able to talk about it openly with anyone... Maybe Akira, she guesses to herself. She could see herself confiding in him about it, too.

 

"Sometimes, if Mona's nearby and I'm getting antsy, I end up pinching his cheeks because the texture of his fur calms me down." Futaba frowns. "I want to stop that one though, I think it hurts him a little."

 

"Mona-chan's fur is calming to touch," Haru agrees, considering. "When he stayed with me, he'd always let me rub his belly after I had to speak with Father, or Sugimura-san. He seemed to like that, alright."

 

Futaba gapes. "I though kitty bellies were death traps!"

 

"Well, Mona-chan isn't a normal kitty! He purred when I did it, at least."

 

Sojiro clears his throat, sliding Haru a hot mug of the house special. She'd almost forgotten that he was there, listening to them, but he gives Haru a reassuring smile and points to the plant. "Before he left, Akira took care of this for me, y'know. He texts me every week to make sure I'm still watering it. Makes me send pictures to prove the leaves aren't drooping."

 

Haru beams, holding the mug to her lips. "I'm happy that it's doing so well," she says genuinely, warmly. 

 

She gave Sojiro the coffee sprout as a gift, to thank him for letting her study his work, for trying her vegetables, only belatedly considering the trouble of giving him something he had to take care of. He was touched by the gesture anyway, assured her that it fit the ambiance of the cafe, would be rewarding to watch grow.

 

Futaba pokes carefully at leaves again, all vibrant and at attention, no more mealy bugs in sight. "He ask for this week's update yet?"

 

"No," Sojiro huffs, pulling out his phone. He angles the camera so Haru and Futaba fit in the shot, sweet smiles and teasing grins. "It'll be nice to beat him to the punch."

 

*

 

Ann separates Futaba's hair into two sections, ties them off, then splits one half into three more sections before beginning weave them. Braiding someone else's hair has always been easier than trying to tame her own mane into anything so compact, and Futaba's hair is like straight silk.

 

Ann ties off the finished braid and squeezes Futaba's arm. "Hey, you don't have to be so stiff. It's not that delicate of a process."

 

Futaba makes a troubled sound and tugs at the other half of her hair until Ann pulls it away to work on. "Really?" She relaxes her shoulders under Ann's hand and pulls her phone out of her pocket. "It seems kinda robotic. They way your hands are moving."

 

"I'm just used to it," Ann laughs, pausing to brush out a tangle. "Shiho used to let me do this a lot when I got bored or stressed. None of the others have long enough hair, so I'm excited you're letting me do this!"

 

Looking into the front-camera on her phone, Futaba considers the finished braid. It makes her hair look a fraction of its normal length, but it still falls almost to her elbow. "It's been a while, then."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Since you could braid Shiho's," Futaba clarifies, and Ann's fingers still. "She moved last summer, but you're still really good at this."

 

After a moment, Ann starts again and Futaba angles her camera to get a peek at Ann's face. She hadn't known Shiho before the move, and could never tell to what point it was still a sore topic.

 

Surprisingly, Ann's smiling. She catches Futaba peeking and winks at the camera before Futaba drops her phone back to her lap.

 

"You know," Ann says quietly, smoothing a hand down Futaba's bangs, "it wasn't the same thing, but going through your palace kinda gave me some closure about what happened to Shiho."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

There's a soft scrape of a bobby-pin against Futaba's scalp and a small tug from the base of the first braid, and she doesn't have any idea what Ann's doing with her hair anymore. Ann hums, and Futaba can't tell if she's contemplating her answer or her handiwork.

 

"After Shiho's accident, I promised I would do more if I ever saw someone struggling like she was, before it was too late." Ann finishes securing the first braid and starts mirroring whatever she was doing with the other one, around the other side of Futaba's head. "Seeing your heart and doing what we could to save you kinda felt like getting a second chance."

 

Futaba's phone buzzes against her thigh and she jolts hard, but it doesn't seem to disturb Ann at all. Kana's texting her. "... I get what you mean, but I dunno if it counts as making up for that kind of thing."

 

Ann pauses again, and Futaba waves a hand, frantic. "Not what I meant. I _meant_ , you didn't wait until it was too late with Shiho either, right? Even if you couldn't stop everything that happened, you were still there for her before and after it went to hell. She's still here, so you don't have to make up for anything."

 

Huffing a quiet laugh, Ann finishes pinning Futaba's hair up. "I guess you're right. I'm still glad I got to apologize to her for not being there when she needed me most."

 

The phone buzzes against Futaba's thigh again, and it's still Kana. Futaba gives Ann an affirmative hum. She gets it.

 

"Okay," Ann says, gently touching around for loose strands before dropping a kiss to the top of Futaba's head. "All done."

 

Futaba picks her phone up and stares into the camera. Ann's arranged the braids around Futaba's crown, and it reminds her of Makoto's headband, but thicker and more elaborate. The ends of the braids have been tucked into the back, so her bangs are the only part laying loose. Turning her head slightly, she spots enamel flowers peeking from the ends of the bobby-pins throughout the braids. Doing Futaba's hair had been a sporadic decision, did Ann always carry around these little accessories? Of course she did. It was Ann.

 

Her hair would never look like this neat again, she was certain, so Futaba lifted the camera until she could fit Ann's grinning face into the shot, too.

 

"Are you going to send that to Akira?"

 

Futaba sputters, flushes, and locks her phone. She hadn't even thought about it. She wondered if he'd tease her, or tell her she looked pretty? Knowing Akira, probably both.

 

"Ooh," Ann coos, like she's suddenly learned a secret. "Are you gonna send it to Kana-chan?"

 

Futaba throws her phone across the room in a fit, and Ann laughs while she retrieves it, sending the photo herself.

 

*

 

Makoto might be the cutest thing Ann's ever seen.

 

It's not their first crepe date, but it is the first time they haven't convinced Haru to join them, or dragged Akira and Ryuji along, knowing they'd offer to pay. Ann's elated for their first one-on-one, but Makoto is so visibly nervous and fidgety, immediately red-faced whenever Ann meets her eye. It's so cute, Ann could scream.

 

Ann's actively not doing anything to settle Makoto's predicament, absently touching Makoto's hair on the train, taking her hand while they passed the Crossing, bumping their feet together under the table. Makoto wishes that knowing Ann's teasing was intentional would make it easier to ignore, but the toe of Ann's boot brushes her calf and she almost jumps out of her skin. Ann doesn't even try to smother her grin.

 

"Hey," Ann says suddenly, her laugh in her voice. "Are you thirsty?"

 

"What?!"

 

Makoto looks up from the table, mortified, to see Ann holding her boba out for Makoto to share. Ann's smile is even but her shoulders are shaking, and Makoto buries her face in her hands.

 

"Ann," Makoto begs, " _please_."

 

Giggling, Ann at least retracts her foot and lets Makoto catch her breath. "Sorry. You're just acting like we never hang out, and it's kind of funny."

 

Makoto huffs and drops her hands to the table, looking at the drink Ann's still offering. Hesitantly, she takes it and looks away from Ann while she takes a long sip. Whether she's pouting or thinking about indirect kisses, Ann still feels like she could scream.

 

"You're a bit overwhelming. Not just... you picking on me, I mean. You're always so effortless for this sort of thing, you know how to dress and where to go." Makoto admits, pushing the cup back to Ann. "I'm still learning how to just hang out with people, so I feel a little self-conscious, trying to keep up with you. It's easier with the others around, I suppose."

 

Ann tuts and puts her hand over Makoto's. It's not a teasing gesture this time, but Makoto flushes anyway. "Okay. First of all, you always look _amazing_ , so I don't know what you're worried about there. Second, Mako, you know me! You know every embarrassing habit I have!" Ann laughs and points to the empty plate in front of her in example. There had been six chocolate stuffed crepes between them less than ten minutes ago, and Makoto only remembers eating one of them. "I'm usually the one keeping up with you! Why are you so nervous now?"

 

Not horribly long ago, Makoto had discussed this with Ryuji, about how beautiful people didn't seem to understand the effect that being beautiful had on others. If watching Akira lose footing on the treadmill and hit the ground hard didn't keep Ryuji's mouth from going dry in the gym's locker room, then watching Ann stuff herself to cope with a bad test grade wasn't going to keep Makoto from getting distracted by her new lip gloss. It was what it was.

 

"I know," Makoto says reasonably, shifting under Ann's hand until their fingers were laced together. "It's not like I'm not glad to be here. It's been a while and I've missed you, and that probably made me nervous, too."

 

Ann smiles brighter than the sun and squeezes Makoto's hand. "You should give me a tour of your college campus sometime."

 

Makoto nods, but Ann suddenly grins something dangerous.

 

"I'll even let you show me your dorm room."

 

Sputtering, Makoto tries to pull her hand out of Ann's grasp, but Ann holds on tight while she laughs. 

 

"Sorry! Sorry, no more teasing," Ann promises. "I really would like to visit, though. I've missed you too."

 

Makoto settles, lets Ann hold her hand, lets her bump their feet together. "We should do this more often. Meet up so I can get used to it being just us."

 

"Are you asking me out on more dates?" Ann says quickly, already gripping Makoto's hand before she can try to escape again. "Not teasing. Is this a date? Can I call this a date?"

 

"I..." Makoto hides behind her free hand again. "I suppose? If you really want to?"

 

"Oh my god." Ann reaches into her jacket pocket for her phone and holds it high above her head to capture their shared plate, their clasped hands, Makoto still hiding her blush. "Oooh my god, first date selfie!"

 

"Ann..."

 

"Everyone needs to see this. I'm sending this to the group chat. I'm texting Shiho."

 

Watching Ann's eyes sparkle while she picks filters and stickers destroys Makoto's will to protest. The others won't pick on her horribly, she knows she's not the only one regularly overwhelmed by Ann.

 

All the same, once the photo is sent, Makoto does herself a favor and doesn't check her notifications.

 

*

 

"Ryuji, that isn't your trigonometry homework."

 

"Oh," he replies, grinning at Makoto's scowl. Ryuji reminds her horribly of Akira when he does this, trying to smile his way out of trouble. "My bad."

 

Makoto pulls the magazine out of his hands without much of a fight. She glances at the cover before setting it on top of her own books. "You can read your manga when you’re finished."

 

Grumbling something between annoyance and acceptance, Ryuji rests his head against the diner table, stretching his arms over both his and Makoto's work. "I already did all the ones I don't need help with."

 

"Then you should have asked for help," Makoto aims for a patient tone and lands more around desperation. "That's why we're studying together, so you can ask me questions."

 

Ryuji's hand twitches in the direction of his magazine, but Makoto swats at him with her pen. "You looked busy. I was just gonna catch up on this week's issue 'til you were done."

 

"I'm just doing review sheets, you could have..." Makoto trails, glancing back towards the magazine. "This week's issue is already out?"

 

"Picked it up on the way here." He laughs, watching her open it and slowly flip through. "Hey! Why do you get to read manga if I have to study?"

 

"I forgot that was today..." Makoto ignores him, even when he pulls the magazine down to the table so he can at least see the page.

 

When Makoto first told Ryuji that she read most of the same action series he kept up with, the juxtaposition of how little it suited his image of an honor student evened itself out by how much it suited the hot-headed, short-tempered biker he knew her more intimately as. If anyone understood how relaxing it was to read about the punches you can't throw yourself without causing trouble, it was the two of them.

 

Ryuji swipes the magazine while Makoto's guard is low and drops it on the seat beside him. She gives him an indignant look that makes him want to laugh, so he takes her pen and taps it against his worksheets. "If _I_ can't read until I'm done, _you_ can't read until I'm done, either. C'mon, help me out!"

 

"I don't think you've ever had to scold me to focus on work before," Makoto says dryly, but smiling.

 

"Yeah, and I won't do it again," he assures, sliding the sheets towards her. "Help me or I'm turnin' it in incomplete."

 

She walks him through his homework slowly, repetitively, patient so long as he listens. It doesn’t take them too long.

 

Ryuji works well with Makoto, in most things. She's direct and straightforward, efficient and unpatronizing. When they were thieves, he could always follow her lead as easily as he could Akira's, certain they wouldn't tell him to make a move that didn't account for the peak of his capabilities.

 

 

He remembers months back, in Mementos, when Makoto mentioned that she'd taken up jogging as training but had started enjoying it generally. He hadn't expected her to actually accept his offer to join his morning runs, but when she did, she came to him with an elaborate route in mind and a new brace for Ryuji to wear around his knee.

 

He'd frowned at it until he met her eye, and remembered Makoto always went for a challenge before she went for pity.

 

"This is an endurance run, and I want you to be able to keep up with me the whole way," she'd told him, securing the velcro straps around his leg.

 

"Keep up with _you_?" Ryuji had laughed, watching Makoto's lips quirk into a grin. "Maybe you got two good legs, but I'm not a newbie, Mako."

 

She'd straightened up and nodded, pleased with his response. "Good. Prove it."

 

 

Yeah, Ryuji thinks, watching Makoto check his homework and nod her approval for each problem he'd gotten his formulas in order for, he works pretty well with Makoto.

 

Smiling, she slides the worksheets aside and points for the magazine again. "Now, come on. I want to know how Deku is doing."

 

"Focused on the villains this week," Ryuji hands it over, grinning when she clicks her tongue. "Still a good chapter."

 

He lets Makoto settle into her reading before he sneaks out his phone and snaps a photo. She glances up when she hears the shutter click, but leaves it be. He sends it to Akira, captioned, "scandal: local honor student neglects hw for manga, im sf proud".

 

*

 

Akira's phone buzzes on the bed from under Morgana's stomach. It buzzes three more times before Morgana rolls over.

 

"It's Shiho," he reads off, and watches Akira make a dive for it.

 

"You're not supposed to let me have this." Akira swipes the message open. "You're supposed to make me study."

 

Morgana yawns, glancing at Akira’s textbooks, unconcerned. "If it's Shiho, it might be something important."

 

Shiho sent him several photos that Akira can tell from the thumbnails are of Ann and Ryuji, along with a string of exclamation marks. They're very important photos if you ask Akira, but probably not what Morgana means.

 

Akira clicks through them and bites his lip. Ann and Ryuji are asleep in the backseat of Makoto's van, leaning heavily on each other to stay upright. He can tell Futaba took the photos from over her shoulder, wisps of red hair framing the edge. 

 

"Are you gonna add those to your wall?"

 

Above Akira's bed frame is a slab of cork board that Shiho had mailed him a few months ago, with a copy of her favorite photo of Ann and Ryuji in middle school tacked above the photo Shiho had taken with Ann and Akira the day she left Tokyo. 

 

Akira had liked the idea, covering the board with photos he collects from the group chat of the memories his friends were making together in his absence. Knowing that they're all making the effort to stay together without thieving to tie them together, without Akira to tie them together, makes him feel warm. He and Shiho had agreed to share which ever photos were only sent to one of them, and there wasn’t very much board still visible, but he’d figure it out.

 

Responsibly at last, Morgana gently bats the phone out of Akira's hand. "We can print them tonight, when you're done studying."

 

"Yeah," Akira says fondly, looking over his collection, wishing he was back in the center of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's been a while! i just finished classes for the summer, so now i have a break for two weeks! i finished writing this over a series of plane rides, i hope it's not too rough.
> 
> i started writing this... probably before i even started posting wthi? i wanted to write about dynamics i hadn't in many of my other fics, because when i say i love how all of these kids love each other i mean i love how any of them love any other member of their group. that said, yusuke and haru are the hardest of these characters to write for me, but their section together is my favorite part. thank you for reading!
> 
> oh also: [this is what i imagine ann did to futaba's hair.](http://hairstyleforwomen.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Milkmaid-Braid-Hairstyles-for-Women-straight-long-bangs-with-red-highlights-2.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> its easiest to talk to me on twitter ([@yyormgen](https://twitter.com/yyormgen)) but you can find my fan art on tumblr ([@tolbyccia](https://tolbyccia.tumblr.com)).


End file.
